


Masterpiece

by Blightcon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drabble, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Madness, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: Drabble: Master works in pieces, put them back together.





	Masterpiece

A long time ago- Longer than anyone can remember- there was an incident. The whole nation knew about it. It was on TV, in the newspaper, on bulletin boards… It brought more customers than we had ever had! But these weren’t customers. Not really… They were all innocent people searching for clues of possible locations that five human children might have gone.

I know where they’ve gone. They’re still here, hidden inside of the costumes that they possess at night, waiting for the next victim to take revenge on. All of them naïve, not knowing the long years ahead of them. Right now? Oh, right now it’s been about thirty. Three entire decades of hiding and searching and _killing._ They never knew what was coming.

People still talk. Rumors of a newer location, possibly clean and safe. They all think it was the building… But it was the mascots they were putting _in_ the building. A stupid restaurant with even stupider employees. But no one’s perfect, right? Not even me. That’s why they came for me. They found me with the help of that wretched puppet who hindered to escape in time.

But it was _all_ time. Time and time again… Over and over and _over_ until all that was left was the small puddle of blood that rippled every so often as a few drips came down from the hideous mask. So dark… It was hard to see in this dark cave. The dungeon. I did it again, but this time… This time I did it better.

This time I hid them, locking them away under the deep unknown. That way, no one will be able to hear their gory screams, not even the night guard who never knew what he had signed up for. All they care about is money. That’s why they do it.

They force them onto stages, forcing them to look like idiots as they sing and dance. I made the little girl suffer more than any other. Not even FredBear knew this kind of pain. Besides, he was gone. I was gone too, but not like them. Not like what I’ve done to them. They had _eternal misery._

One of my best masterpieces, finally finished.


End file.
